I Miss You
by Lizzy0408
Summary: Follow up to 'The Choices I make'. Roman's 30 day suspension is up and now he's back on the road with WWE. How will Lizzie react to seeing him after their last encounter? This is a song-fic using Adele's 'I Miss You' track. Rated M for mature content.


**A/N - Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me, having your support especially as a first timer :)**

As before I **do not** own Roman Reigns or have any affiliation to WWE. This story will be told in the perspective of my OC Lizzie.

...

My feet pounded hard on the treadmill, setting it to the highest speed my legs were willing to tolerate as I listened to the sounds of Adele's album 25 on repeat through my head phones.

I was in the hotel gym at stupid o'clock in the morning, my body denying me a decent night sleep. So I decided I'd make an early start of it and get in a decent work-out for a couple of hours hoping that I'd be able to solve the underlying problem in my sweat sesh.

Truth was, I already knew. But that didn't stop my head from trying to convince me otherwise.

…

 _He_ was back today.

…

He'd done his time, made his apologies and suffered the consequences right alongside a healthy dose of humiliation from every internet troll imaginable.

And now there was the realisation that we would no doubt see each other backstage at the Battleground PPV at the Verizon Centre here in Washingston, D.C.

...

 _After the way you left things, I wonder why you couldn't sleep?_

 _..._

Just the very thought of seeing him again had every cell in my body lit up with nerves. I swear I could still feel the imprint of his lips from our last encounter.

I had to hit the emergency stop button on my treadmill to take a breather, suddenly feeling the need to throw up. I hunched over, hands resting on my thighs taking deep steady breaths to quell my racing heart. I straightened myself up not thirty seconds later my eyes closed taking one last deep breath while dabbing the sweat that dripped from my forehead with a towel.

Fuck this.

I made the instant decision to go back to my hotel room and start getting myself ready to go the arena. I picked up my towel and took a large swig from my water bottle making my way out the gym door.

Welp, it _was_ time to put my big girl pants on and quit acting like a teenager about this. So what if I'd see him there? Hell, it was _guaranteed_ I would see him as I still technically worked for him, though I wasn't sure for how much longer…

We hadn't spoken or been in contact with each other since that day we kissed in his locker room resulting in me walking out on him so unceremoniously.

It almost crippled me walking away from him, but I had to. I couldn't let it get any further than what it did. He was married. I was his personal assistant. It couldn't work between us and I'd be damned if I would ever be the ' _other'_ woman to him.

I decided to take the stairs back up to my room instead of the elevator, giving me more time to pound out my thoughts as I took them two at a time. I still had my headphones in listening to Adele, when one of my favourite tracks came on, _I Miss You._

Lately it did nothing but remind me of Roman no matter what my thoughts were about us, the words reverberating through every part of me. I slowed my pace down and walked the remainder of my journey back to my room, singing along to the words of the song in my head.

 _ **I want every single piece of you**_

 _ **I want your heaven and your ocean's too**_

 _ **Treat me soft but touch me cool**_

 _ **I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby**_

I got to my room and stripped myself from my sweaty clothes, walking around naked while I got everything I needed to take a warm shower. I removed the headphones from the portal in my phone, placing it down on the unit opposite the shower and continued to play the song loudly before stepping under the warm water, washing away any remnants of my work out from this morning.

XxXxXxXxX

I don't know why but I almost felt the need to take my time getting ready, like I was preparing myself for a big date or something?

I took more care in thinking over my outfit for the day, how I would do my make-up and style my hair.

But for who?

 _You know exactly who…_

But I'd already made my mind up that nothing could happen between me and Roman; that's if he even still felt the same way he did just over four weeks ago. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again after the way I left him.

 _Ugh_! I was overthinking this too much. I wasn't getting ready for a _date_ , or for a certain _someone_ ; this was for me, because I liked to dress to impress, because I liked taking the time with my appearance. It was for no one else's benefit but _mine_!

 _Yeah of course it is love._ God, how I wish my subconscious wasn't such a sarcastic prick.

I finished with my shower and quickly got dressed.

I opted to wear a thin black 40's style ditsy print skater dress that covered me from my neck to the top of my knees, save for a cheeky parting that gave a sly peak of the valley between my breasts, it left a large area of my back exposed, complete with short sleeves it was cool enough to wear in the summer heat but I teamed it with my black leather jacket if it got colder at night. I went for maroon coloured thigh high suede boots to complete the look. When it was all put together with my smokey eyes and my caramel blonde hair in beach waves, it kinda looked a little grungy for the time of year it was, channelling my inner Courtney Love.

When I was finally happy with my appearance I grabbed my laptop case and shoulder bag making my way downstairs to grab a coffee and something to eat before heading to the arena.

XxXxXxXxX

I got to the Verizon Centre and headed straight to the office of Stephanie McMahon. Tonight I would find out if I was going to be staying with Roman or continue working with the other Superstars like I'd been doing since Roman left four weeks ago.

With every step I took backstage I was on high alert. My stomach was in knots, my breathing a little laboured, palms sweating; the full works, actively looking out for him.

 _What would I say to him if I saw him? How do I act around him? Would it be the same as before or would it be totally different now?_

A migraine was starting to form thinking about it so much. Instead I tried to focus on the present moment and what I was here to do; my job.

I'd been so consumed in my thoughts that I failed to realise I was now in front of Steph's office, a little blind-sided at how I got there so quick. I rapped my knuckles against the door waiting for the signal from her to enter.

"Come in!" I heard her say from the other side of the door.

I walked in with a smile on my face greeting the older woman on the other side of the desk that she currently occupied, sitting opposite from her in the chair provided.

This was it. Time to find out my fate.

"Lizzie, thanks for coming along today…" she said in a softer tone, a 180 degree turn from her on-screen persona. "…now you know Roman is back on the road with us as from today, right..? She asked getting right down to business.

I nodded my response with a smile on my face, if anything it was out of politeness unsure if she was searching for something else within the question.

"Great, well, after everything that's been happening with him the last 30 days and the fact that he is no longer WWE Champion, we feel that your services would be best put to use with the other superstars for the time being…"

My stomach dropped at that.

 _I wouldn't be with him anymore?_

I wasn't sure if this revelation was a good thing or not. My heart started to race at the mere thought of not being his personal assistant but then…wouldn't it be a good thing in the end? If either of us still had feelings for the other, then maybe us not being together every day would be a good thing. Give us time to get over what happened and move on.

Despite the thoughts running rampant in my brain, my face remained neutral on the outside retaining an air of professionalism around the woman who ran the company.

"Great…" I forced out with a smile, hoping that my inner thoughts wouldn't betray my game face.

….

My conversation with Steph lasted for a solid thirty minutes, going over the details of my new position and getting me to sign a new contract basically stating that I would be used for a handful of the Superstars I was already more or less working with; unless one of them needed me more but she'd let me know if that was the case. It turned out that they had been so happy with my work with Roman and the time I utilized when he was gone that she actually increased my salary as well.

I should have been happy about it but I couldn't help feel like I wanted to run from the situation. Now that I knew I would no longer be Roman's assistant, it was all I wanted.

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as the door to Steph's office closed behind me I felt my legs turn to jelly. I slid over to the wall beside the door to prop myself up, my head resting on the wall behind me, closing my eyes inhaling deeply.

 _It's fine. I'm fine. This will be fine._ I kept repeating the mantra over and over in my head until the feeling came back to my legs.

With a final deep breath I pushed myself off the wall and started to head towards my office for the night which was just past catering. I could hear people hootin' and hollerin' in the distance but paid no mind and continued on with my path, putting it down to everyone getting hyped up for the PPV tonight.

I'd just gotten to the door of my office, about to turn the key in the lock when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, like someone was watching me.

The hallway was littered with Superstars, camera-men and various other members of backstage crew so it would be no surprise if someone had been watching me as I moved around.

I looked up and scanned the area around me trying to find the offending perpetrator.

...

And there _he_ was.

...

My breath caught in the back of my throat, my heart dropping like a stone to my stomach feeling completely overwhelmed at the presence of _Roman Reigns_ staring me down like prey.

 _ **Bring the floor up to my knees**_

 _ **Let me fall into your gravity**_

 _ **And kiss me back to life to see**_

 _ **Your body standing over me**_

My body completely froze to the spot taking in the man that stood a little way ahead of me. The hallway was filled with people running around in preparation for tonight, but right there and then it just felt like me and him were the only two persons there. Everything went silent around me the only sound coming through was the beating of my heart.

 _Fuck, he looked good_. He had on a black Under Armour t-shirt that was a little snug on his large frame leaving little to the imagination of what lay underneath along with navy wash jeans. His hair was tied back into a bun at the nape of his neck and I noticed that he'd let his beard grow out more, making him look even _manlier_ and _sexier_ if that was possible.

I was trembling at this point.

He nodded in my direction letting me know that he spotted me, silently indicating with a look in his eyes that we were far from done. I'm pretty sure I just openly-gawked at him, not being quite as smooth as he was.

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Lights go down, lights go down**_

 _ **Lights go down, lights go down**_

 _ **Down, down, down, down**_

Our stare-off was interrupted when my cell started ringing. Glancing down at my bag I quickly rummaged through it to find the offending device, seeing that it was my mom calling me. My thumb swiped the touch screen to answer the call when I looked back up to where Roman was standing, he was gone.

My eyes quickly searched the surrounding area to find him, coming up empty I held the phone to my ear letting out an exasperated breath as I answered the call. "Hey mama…."

XxXxXxXxX

After the phone call with my mom ended I tried to distract myself by throwing all my focus into work. I had a shit-tonne of schedules to go through and unfortunately a few of the Superstars I was now dealing with were prone to a few 'diva' tantrums. I won't mention any names but let's just say the main offender was _less_ than 'awesome'.

The harder I fought to get on with my work, the harder my subconscious tried to bring up the little moment I had with Roman in the hallway. It became a battle of wills between the two, leaving me exhausted. I threw down my pen and shoved my laptop to the side crouching forward banging my forehead lightly against the desk, as if the whole situation would just fall outta my head.

"Get…" _Bang_

"Your shit…" _Bang_

"Together…" _Bang_

I repeated the motion several times until my head started to hurt from it. Rubbing the spot where I bumped my head, I held my head in my hands exhaling deeply, staring at the desk below me.

...

"I need coffee…" I said out loud standing up and walking out of the room.

I was almost at my destination, greeting the various superstars I had gotten to know over time as they walked past me, when I felt a large hand wrap round my arm pulling me harshly into one of the dark empty rooms that was in the hallway, kicking the door closed behind them.

I barely registered enough time to scream out for help, my mind and body instantly going into 'fight or flight' mode. It chose flight, so I struggled to get away from my captor, trying to rip my arm away from them and yell out for help when my back was slammed into the wall behind me, the other hand covering my mouth to stifle any screams I was about to make.

"Shhhh, it's just me baby girl…" I instantly recognised his whispered voice and the term of endearment he used when addressing most of the women backstage.

My body relaxed knowing that it wasn't some serial killer about to turn my insides out, but it didn't make the scenario any less creepy.

He withdrew his hand from my mouth switching the light on in the room, my eyes immediately trying to adjust to the harsh lighting before landing on the man in front of me.

God, if I thought he looked sexier all the way across the hallway earlier, it was nothing compared to seeing him up close. He looked _divine_!

I felt the all too familiar fluttering in the pit of my stomach as my heart started to race at our close proximity. I drank in his appearance noting that he looked… _thicker_? His shoulders seemed broader, the muscles in his arms making him look jacked to shit, his 6ft 3' frame looking much taller than before. He was a more imposing looking man right then and I couldn't help but literally _gulp_ at the intense look he was giving me, the lower half of my body now completely ruined.

Both of his large hands were on either side of my head on the wall behind me, his big body trapping me in leaving me no room to make an escape, while his eyes scanned over me slowly from head to toe.

Honestly I couldn't say I really wanted escape anyway. Everything I tried to supress since his little confession now hitting me like a freight train.

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

I couldn't resist bringing my hands up to his face my fingertips dancing lightly against his beard eventually settling my palm against it to stroke his cheek with my thumb. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath savouring my touch.

He opened his eyes after a while staring right through me. One of his arms dropped down and circled around my waist pulling me flush against him, the air in the room turning electric in a heartbeat. His gaze dropped down to my lips before coming back up to meet me in the eyes. He was struggling with himself right then, an internal debate etched on his handsome face.

Then he said something that had me reeling.

"My wife and I…we're done…"

My jaw openly dropped at hearing that little tidbit, my chest rising and falling with every breath I took. He just stared at me, his eyes searching for some sort of response from me. I started to feel panic overtake my senses, my brain working overtime.

 _Had I just split up a family?_

 _Was I already the 'other' woman and just too stupid to see it?_

The internal debate continuing on had me zoned out until I registered Roman's voice saying something to me.

"You're killin' me here baby…please say something, anything…" he whispered pleadingly

I shook my head trying to clear the many thoughts going through it. "I-is-it because of me?"

I had to ask the question out loud if anything just so that it could be clarified that I was one of _those_ women, the kind that I so despised. I don't really know what I'd do with the information once it was out there but it would certainly make me take a good loooong look at myself that's for sure.

He let go of me stepping away to put some distance between us, my arm that held his cheek dropping to the side. He rubbed at the back of his neck before responding "…the truth?" he asked his eyes rising up as if silently asking if I was sure I really wanted to know.

I simply nodded.

He exhaled deeply before looking at me again "…part of it has to do with you, yeah." he finally confessed.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth I had to lean further onto the wall to keep myself from falling, feeling ashamed of myself that I split up his family. I was looking everywhere but him until he walked back over putting his finger under my chin lifting my head to look at him.

"The only reason you have anything to do with it, is because of _me_. _I'm_ the one who fell in love with _you_. _I'm_ the one that didn't work hard enough to resolve my marriage before things got messy like it did…this is on _me_ baby girl, so please don't blame yourself" he said stroking my cheek with his thumb before continuing on.

"We hadn't been in a good place for a long time and after they suspended me it gave me plenty of time to figure out what I wanted. For a week straight after being back at home I tried _everything_ to make it work with my wife, trying to forget what happened with you in that locker room but I just couldn't and in the end _she_ was the one that came to _me_ and said that she couldn't do it anymore. That it wasn't fair for Jojo… I wanted nothing more than to call you up just to hear your voice, for you to tell me that everything was gonna be alright, but after how we left things I wasn't sure if you'd wanna hear from me. I missed you so much baby girl, it cut me up not seeing you every day."

The tears silently fell down my cheek as I took in every word he spoke. Every part of me fighting with the sensible side of my brain, urging me to take it slow, telling me that he'd just left his wife so he would need more time to adjust to his new circumstances, there were a lot of factors in it than just a ' _so will you be my girlfriend_?' conversation.

He wiped away some of my tears with the pad of his thumb but it was a futile attempt. In all honesty I'd never felt this way about someone before or really had the feeling that someone could want me as much as that. It was an overwhelming feeling that I craved for the longest time, looking for it in all of my previous relationships and now here it was staring me in the face, making its feelings known.

But I'd be damned if I was going to deny that I wanted it just as much as he did.

Within a heartbeat I grabbed the top of his shirt pulling his face down to my level, cupping his cheek as I brought my lips up to meet his. He seemed surprised with my reaction at first, letting me take control much like he did when our lips first met all those weeks ago. He regained himself quickly, growling lowly in his throat, moving his lips in tandem with my own. He grabbed my hips to pull me closer to him, the movement causing me to gasp out loud when I felt just _exactly_ what this was doing to him. It seemed to be all he needed to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in at the first opportunity.

This time however, I welcomed it with every fibre of my being returning it just as feverishly as he did. I could feel him smirking against my lips when my tongue danced with his, eliciting a little moan from the back of my throat, pouring everything I could into it.

I'd waited too long for this and I was going to savour every second.

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

His hands trailed down the sides of my body making their way around to grab at my ass, grinding his hips against me as did so. He ducked down and effortlessly lifted me up, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist propping me up against the wall behind me. I brought my hands around to the back of his head grazing my nails lightly against his scalp which seemed to spur him on even more by pushing me harshly up against the wall.

The whole thing felt animalistic, so much raw passion flowing between the two of us making me feel like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. And my panties? Hell, they were far from salvageable now.

We tore ourselves apart from each other to get some breath back into our lungs, our lips pink and swollen from our exertions. My hands were still locked round the back of his neck while he gently rocked us back and forth on the balls of his feet still holding onto my ass. I had to give out a little chuckle at the thought of what had just taken place between us. He looked on at me amused, pecking my lips every now and again with his forehead resting against mine.

"My kissing skills ain't that bad are they?" he said with a smile on his face.

"God, no…I've been wanting to do that for the longest time, and it certainly didn't disappoint." He looked mighty proud of himself a big smirk on his face listening to my every word.

"I guess it's just crazy to me that we're here, right now, making out in a closet like we're a couple of teenagers playing seventh heaven or something." I finished giggling a little.

"Well, I dunno about _you_ but it was definitely heaven for me." He said with a cheesy grin

I didn't attempt to hide the fact I rolled my eyes at him, swatting him lightly on the arm. "Ugh, that was disgustingly cheesy Mr Reigns, I'm gonna have to insist you quit that shit right now before I put on end to us." Playfully pecking at his lips some more

His raised his eyes at that "So, there is an _us_?" he asked a little more seriously.

"Well I sure as shit don't go walking around making out with just _any_ boy, y'know!"

"Man…"

"What?"

"I'm a man, not a boy…I'll even prove it to you later if you like?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I could only just bury my head in his neck to muffle the laughter that erupted from me.

 _This man was gonna be the death of me._

 _XxXxXxXxX_

Unfortunately our little tryst didn't last as long as I wanted it to. Fact was, we were still at work and we had jobs to do, his a little more intense than mine of course.

He reluctantly let me go, setting me back down to my feet with ease. I palmed down the front my dress to make sure I was suitably presented again before going back out into the real world but before we did I had to bring up the one thing we were both avoiding.

"…You know they're not assigning me as your PA anymore, right?" I said quietly, looking up at him while playing with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously.

He looked down at the ground with hands on his hips, nodding his head "…yeah, they mentioned it…" he said sadly "…won't change a thing between us though, right?" he asked, sliding his hands up and down my arms as if it to keep me warm.

I just shook my head with a smile on my face "..No. Nothing changes…..though…"

"I know…I know…we still got a lot of stuff to talk about…" I didn't even have to finish the sentence and it was like he could read my mind.

"Tonight…?"

"Your place or mine?" he quipped back with a cheeky grin on his face never missing a beat.

I playfully shoved him before replying "…mine."

He dipped down cupping the side of my face before planting another panty-wetting kiss on my lips.

"…tonight it is then" he breathed out.

He moved around me to the door, stopping at the entrance first to make sure no one was around before turning round to send a wink my way, closing the door behind him. I waited a few minutes before copying his actions, making my way to catering to get that long over-due coffee, this time with a bit of a swing in my step.

XxXxXxXxX

The rest of my night was fairly uneventful. I finished up my schedules and got into it a little bit with one of the Superstars who was acting like a little bitch, again, naming no names.

Roman's however, was a little different having been in a 3-way match with his 'brothers' Seth and Dean for the WWE Championship. He inevitably lost, given that he'd just completed a 30 day suspension stint. Management felt that it would no doubt plant the wrong idea into the heads of the other Superstars, especially when it was popularly known how much he'd been pushed as of late, not to mention how the WWE Universe would react; they'd lose their shit that's for sure.

I never got to see much of him throughout the show or even after his match. I debated waiting around for him by the lockers but decided against it, this was pretty new after all and I wanted to keep it as quiet as we could until things were sorted with his wife, not wanting to rile up the members of his circle that were particularly close to her.

...

 _What the hell was I getting myself into?_

 _..._

XxXxXxXxX

I got back to the hotel, making my way up to my room when I got the text from Roman saying that he'd be there in 10 minutes. It would give me enough time to clear away all my crap to make it look half-way presentable, not that that ever bothered me before but now things were different and I somehow wanted to ' _prove'_ myself to him in some way?

I just finished removing the make-up from my face, my hair tied up in a messy bun, when I heard a light knock at the door. Breathing deeply, I patted my face dry and walked towards it, my bare feet padding along the carpet of the room.

 _Why did I feel so nervous all-of-a-sudden?_

I opened door and came face-to-face with Roman's big body that was propped up against the doorway. He looked exhausted from his match but that didn't stop him from being here at least. I gave him a small smile, opening the door further for him to enter, closing it softly behind him when he walked into the room.

 _ **I love the way your body moves**_

 _ **Towards me from across the room**_

 _ **Brushing past my every groove**_

 _ **No one has me like you do**_

I turned to walk back from the door but was stopped in my tracks when I felt Roman's large hand splayed over my stomach from behind me, his other hand resting on the door to keep himself from falling forward. He nipped at my neck teasing little moans from my mouth, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I gripped onto his hand that lay on my stomach to try and steady myself bringing the other one around the back of his head to bring him closer to me.

Next thing I knew I was being twirled around to face him, hands on my ass getting lifted in the air instinctively wrapping my legs around him, getting us back into the position we were in at the arena. He once again pushed me up against the door, cupping my face and kissed me like his life depended on it. We quickly got into a rhythm with each other, his tongue sliding along the seam of my lips asking for permission, which I happily granted.

...

 _You got shit to sort out remember?_ Oh who gives a fuck, let me enjoy this, will you?

...

Time seemed to stand still until once again we parted for breath, chests rising and falling assisting the air to get into our lungs quicker, his forehead resting against mine.

"…strip." he growled out lowly, moving away from the door behind me and setting me down in the middle of the room.

 _ **In your heart I bring my soul**_

 _ **But be delicate with my ego**_

 _ **I wanna step into your great unknown**_

 _ **With you and me setting the tone**_

Realistically I should have said no, that we shouldn't be doing anything until we talked through the inevitable. But really, would you turn Roman Reigns down? Nah, me either.

I stepped backwards to unzip the dress I was wearing from earlier, raising my arms I motioned for him to help me take it off.

 _Two can play at this game._

He looked on rather amused that I was asking him to help me undress but stepped forward nonetheless.

He reached down to the hem of my dress, his eyes trained on me the entire time bringing the material up slowly over my body, his hands grazing along any available skin he could touch as he did so. The whole thing had me feeling incredibly sexy, sending little waves of electricity down my spine causing goose-bumps to erupt all over my skin.

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Baby don't let the lights go down**_

 _ **Lights go down, lights go down**_

 _ **Lights go down, lights go down**_

 _ **Down, down, down, down**_

Once he removed my dress and threw it over his shoulder he stood back, his breathing hitched a little when he saw me standing there in a black lacy bra and panty set. He looked a little dumbstruck for a 31 year old man, it was completely adorable.

I figured I'd help him out like he did with me, and slowly began walking over to stand in front of him my palms sliding upwards over the pecs of his light blue button down shirt.

I started popping each one of them slowly allowing my index finger to slide down over the skin of his chest beneath, until the last one was opened exposing his chest and abs to me. I slid his shirt off slowly allowing it to pool on the floor behind him, standing back as I marvelled at the man in front of me, taking in his caramel coloured skin and the large Samoan tattoo that adorned his muscular frame. I kept my eyes on him as I walked back over, a smirk gracing my lips before planting small delicate kisses over his heart trailing downwards, my hands ghosting his sides until I got to the belt of his Jeans.

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

I looked up at him waiting to see if he was going to protest my next actions. He gave the go-ahead by brushing his finger along my cheek. I made sure to take my time removing his belt and undoing the buttons, wanting every movement to be committed to memory, wanting to find out what made this man tick, what spurned him on more, anything that would make his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Once his jeans were unzipped I deliberately palmed his front when my hands slipped up into the waist band. I edged his jeans and boxers down simultaneously over his strong thighs, getting a little more than I bargained for when I quickly found out the 'heat' this man was packing.

Yeah, he was definitely no _boy_ in that department that's for damn sure.

I helped him step out of his clothes before kneeling in front of him, sliding my hands over his bare thighs until they came up to circle around his shaft. I leaned forward placing a small kiss on the top of the head before licking up the pre-cum that seeped from the tip.

"shhhhiiiiiiiitttt…." I heard him inhale sharply above me.

Looking up I could see his head had rolled backwards while his hand moved round to the back of my head massaging my scalp. Seeing him getting off on such a little movement had my panties soaked through, turning me on even more. With one swift movement I enveloped my lips around his shaft, using my tongue to lick the underside of his dick, moving as far down as I could go to the base before coming back up. I had just gotten into a rhythm alternating between my hands and mouth when I felt a small tug of my hair.

"Up, up-up-up…" at the urgency of his voice I felt nervous that I was doing something wrong, or maybe he didn't like what I was doing. I looked up at him confused when he pulled me up softly by the arms.

"You're driving me crazy down there baby girl, there's no way I'm letting loose until I've heard you screaming my name…" he said with a look of unadulterated lust, crashing his lips against mine.

 _Oh, fuck!_

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

While he was kissing me senseless, his hand snaked round my back unclasping my bra allowing my breasts to naturally fall from their confines.

"…Fuck..." He breathed out deeply and pointed over at the king size bed. "... !"

His dominant side was such a fucking turn on, I made sure to add an extra sway to my hips as I sashayed towards the bed. Deliberately bending over to kneel on the bed, the curve of my ass jutting out in his direction before crawling up to the top where the pillows were. I had just turned around to lean back on the pillows when a murderous looking Roman stood at the foot of the bed, palming himself, his eyes never leaving me. It was so fucking hot to watch.

"…for that little stunt you just pulled, you're gonna have to _beg_ me to let you cum" he said rather dangerously.

I merely whimpered my response.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed me by the ankles and yanked me down the bed so that the back of my knees were resting on the edge of the bed. In one smooth move he literally ripped my panties off before I could protest, discarding them over his shoulder watching my every move. It was such a caveman move I could only shudder at all the things he could have planned for me right then.

He knelt down on the floor in front of me pushing my legs apart up towards my chest with one hand, he gave a wicked grin before burying his head between my legs. The first lick had me reeling, the bundle of nerves already aching for release at his simple touch. He flattened out his tongue and slowly licked from my perennial all the way up to my clit. I was already losing my damn mind at the sensations he was creating my back arching painfully, gripping onto the sheets below me.

Then a whole new wave overtook me when he slid one of his fingers deep inside me, opening me up.

"Damn baby girl, you're so tight, how long has it been?" he asked sounding slightly amazed.

I almost wanted to slap the shit out of him for asking such a question but my mind and body were currently pre-occupied with something else.

And it only got better when he added a second digit, pumping his fingers in and out my wanton body, I practically screamed out his name when I felt his tongue work over my clit at the same time, both of my hands instantly grasping at the back of his head holding him in place.

"OW, fuuuuuuuck, right there baby, please…"

"Please what….?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I swear I coulda killed him right then.

"Oh GOD! Pleeaaassseee…let me cum" I pleaded feeling like I was right on the edge.

He must have sensed that I was almost there as well because he gave a final flick of his tongue over my bundle of nerves and then stopped completely, pulling his fingers out. Leaving me breathless and empty.

I immediately sat up resting on my elbows looking down at him "are you fucking kidding me right now?" I asked him incredulously, the lower half of my body screaming at him to have some sort of release.

He gave me a little wink, indicating he had other plans for me. He stood up lifting me up from the bed by my arms, my legs wrapping round his waist again. A second later he turned around and sat on the bed with me still wrapped around him. He moved between us, palming his dick once again to keep it hard while looking at me.

"How long has it been baby…" repeating his question from earlier

I felt a bit defensive because of how long it'd been, feeling slightly embarrassed by it. I looked down briefly before looking back up huffing out my response "…over three years…" I said no longer looking at him.

"Jesus, no wonder you were so tight…" I made a move to playfully punch his arm at that but his free hand caught my fist. "….hey, hey look, I just wanna make sure you enjoy this as much as I do and I need to know so I don't hurt you if I'm pummelling you into the mattress…" he said half serious

...

 _Alright, but can you at least promise to pummel me another time?_ I almost shook my head at all the dirty thoughts running through it.

...

He stopped palming himself and grabbed my ass with one arm, guiding me down onto his erection. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck, burying my head into the crook of his neck as I slowly took in every inch of him. The feel of him inside me already had me on edge, every nerve ending within my walls eliciting a spark of electricity within me. When I bottomed out we remained still until I grew accustomed to his size, him rubbing soothing circles on my back.

 _ **We play so dirty in the dark**_

 _ **'Cause we are living worlds apart**_

I brought my head back up to look at him, pecking his lips lightly with my own. He lovingly smiled at me before giving me a pointed look as if asking permission to move. I nodded my head.

With my feet planted on the bed behind him, it helped him lift me up by the ass before slowly bringing me back down again harder, my head falling backwards at the delicious feelings he was creating within me, my body still on edge from his earlier attack.

 _ **It only makes it harder baby**_

 _ **It only makes it harder baby (harder baby)**_

 _ **Harder baby (harder baby), harder baby**_

We quickly found a rhythm, moving in tandem until I was pretty much taking control, riding him for all he was worth, my hands holding onto his biceps. Arching my body backwards his large arm supporting me, giving him open access to my breasts, he palmed the left one, circling his tongue around my nipple before nipping at it lightly with his teeth, the movement instantly sending an electric pulse right between my thighs making my body have a mini-spasm.

I let out a guttural moan from the back of my throat, feeling the familiar tightness coiling its way up, ready to break free.

He repeated the motion with the right, heightening all of my senses at once. I brought one of my hands up to grab at the back of his head keeping him to me. Just as I was about to lose control, he switched it up, standing up again turning us around and laying me down on the bed.

"…on your knees baby…" he ordered pulling out of me while I scrambled to move into position.

I was instantly on all fours, arching my back so that my ass was jutting out at him like before. I felt the bed dip behind me, his hands spreading me wider for him, his palm circling my ass before giving it a light tap, the move instantly making me wetter. Before I could register what was happening I felt him slip back into me, his hands gripping tightly onto my hips, the new position giving me all sorts of wonderful sensations.

It wasn't long before we were back into another rhythm again, the sound of his balls slapping against my ass along with our heavy breathing and occasional moans bouncing off the four walls of the room. I grabbed onto the sheets below me, my eyes closed committing every assault on my body to memory.

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

I could feel his dick swelling inside me indicating that he was close to his release, the pace becoming erratic with every movement he made. He snaked one of his hands round to my clit rubbing the bundle of nerves furiously, the motion tightening the coil in my stomach to an almost painful state.

He reached over to kiss my neck, my head turning to meet his lips, tongues lazily battling for dominance as he continued to stab at my insides.

"Cum for me…." He ground out pinching my clit between his index finger and thumb.

That was all it took for the coil in my stomach to unravel, my inner walls painfully gripping onto his dick, throwing my head back as I screamed out my release "Romaaaaan!" my vision going blurry, I tried to control the shaking in my legs so I didn't fall down.

Roman gripped my hips tighter, a bruising force to keep me up and then a few more pumps from him had him roaring out his own release, the pace becoming frantic as he emptied his seed within my body.

 _ **I miss you when the lights go out**_

 _ **It illuminates all of my doubts**_

 _ **Pull me in, hold me tight**_

 _ **Don't let go, baby give me light**_

He soothingly rubbed my back while he came down from his 'high' before pulling out and crashing onto the bed beside me. My legs all but gave out when he released me, crashing onto my stomach on the bed right along with him. After a few minutes of trying to regain my breath I turned my head to look at Roman on the other side of me. He was on his back, arm resting behind his head, chest rising and falling sharply with every breath he took, he had a big smile plastered on his face.

I giggled a little at the blissful expression he had "do I even have to ask what the smile is for?"

He turned his head to look at me and laughed "…well if you have to even ask, I guess I'll just have to show you again so you get the memo this time…" he rolled over wiggling his eyebrows at me again.

I screamed out trying to get away from him but it was of no use, he was on me as quick as lightening. He moved his right arm under my head, using the other to manoeuvre me around to face him, bringing his left hand to rest on my lower back, cuddling me into his chest. My head was tucked up in the crook of his neck, my legs tangling up with his. "…God, I missed you" I breathed out quietly with a smile on my face.

 _ **I miss you, I miss you**_

 _ **I miss you, I miss you**_

 _ **I miss you, I miss you**_

 _ **I miss you, I miss you**_


End file.
